


Feel Special

by RebelWithARoyalHeart



Category: Feel Special - TWICE (Music Video), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confession in the rain, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy, first kiss in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithARoyalHeart/pseuds/RebelWithARoyalHeart
Summary: Riku wakes up to find Sora sitting alone in the pouring rain on their apartment balcony. In an attempt to comfort his best friend he joins him out in the rain. Neither of them would have thought this rainy night would turn into a sappy confession scene!!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Feel Special

“Sora?!” Riku called out with a croaky voice, “Sora, why are you outside?” but there was no response. He had woken up from the sound of the rain entering his room. He turned his head towards the door that led to the balcony, it stood wide open.

After defeating Xehanort Kairi, Sora and him had bought an apartment in San Fransokyo together. They had hoped to find more peace here, they still visited the Destiny Islands very often but now definitely preferred their cozy apartment in this beautiful city. Even since they moved here, Sora would still wake up from a nightmare every now and then, and would sit outside on the balcony to gather his thoughts. Riku would often join him out there and try to comfort him.

Riku sat up straight and noticed the small figure of his best friend sitting out there all alone in the rain.

_ Best friends… is that all we’ll ever be? _ Riku had asked himself this question countless times: over the years he’d found out he felt more for Sora than just friendship; he loved him. No matter how wonderful the feeling was though, he couldn’t help but feel scared Sora wouldn’t feel the same way about him. Of course Sora loved him too, but Riku loved him in a different way, one he had never quite been able to put into words nor confess to Sora. 

Riku got out of bed and put on the black leather jacket that laid next to it before he made his way over to Sora. Making sure not to move too fast in fear of scaring him. He paused in the doorway and looked to the left where Sora was sitting against the wall in the fetal position

"Sora, why are you here? You’re completely soaked." 

He knelt next to Sora, and ran his hand through his soaked hair, making it even messier than it already was. Riku took his jacket off and gave it to Sora, which finally made him look up. Riku immediately noticed that his eyes were all red and puffy from crying. Riku put the jacket around Sora’s shoulders—not that it would do much to keep him dry—but Riku thought he’d at least comfort him somewhat. Sora let go off his legs and pulled the jacket shut around his upper body. He rested his head back on his knees and looked to the left.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Riku asked.

Sora simply replied with a soft no. 

"That’s okay, I’ll just stay out here with you until you are ready to." Riku said as he sat down next to Sora.

‘B-but you’ll be soaked!’ Sora replied with a shaky voice.

“I know, but that’s okay, as long as I’m here with you I’ll be fine.”

Riku gently brushed aside the soaked strands of hair that hung down Sora's forehead and some raindrops dripped down his face. Riku tried to catch his eyes but Sora quickly looked the other way. "I never want you to be alone, Sora" he told him, his voice still the tiniest bit croaky because just a few minutes ago, he had been sleeping.

  
  
  


The two of them sat in silence for thirty minutes until suddenly Sora sat up straight with his back against the wall.

“Do you ever have those days where you feel alone, Riku? like you don’t belong anywhere, as if you’ll never look up from the ground again?” Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked Riku in the eyes and continued speaking. “Whenever I do, you tell me how precious I am to you and those round me, you make everything feel alright. You make me whole, Riku, you make me feel like somebody instead of a nobody.” His voice was rapidly becoming shakier so he took another deep breath. Riku noticed that his eyes got watery again. “You make me feel special, Riku. No matter how hard the universe tries to bring me down, I’m still able to smile because I know that, at the end of the day, you’ll be there. One moment I’ll feel like I’m nothing but a tiny speck in this great big universe but as I so much as think of you, your light fills the emptiness I feel inside, I hear your heart calling out to mine” Sora put his right hand on his own heart and his left on Riku’s, feeling both of their hearts beat in unison, like they were playing a melody together, “and I feel loved again.”

Riku stood up "For most of my life I have wanted to hide away, I felt like everything I knew had lost meaning, like _ I _ had lost meaning, and so I stood still and let the darkness swallow me. And you know who saved me? You did, Sora, you and your dorky little smile that radiates more light than any sun. You are my shining light. You make me feel special, Sora and I…" Riku stopped for a moment, letting all his tears flow. "I love you, Sora. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

At these words the only thing Sora managed to say was Riku’s name as he stared into Riku’s beautiful green eyes and slowly got lost in them. He stood up and walked towards the taller boy. He gently placed his hands on Riku’s cheeks and pressed their lips together.

Riku froze—was this actually happening?! He felt Sora’s lips on his. At first he had no idea what to do but soon he started kissing him back, grabbing him by the waist to get him as close as possible.

Time seemed to stretch into eternity until finally they both pulled back. "I love you too, Riku." 

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. I have loved you for the longest time but I never thought you could love someone…" Riku paused for a few seconds, slowly looking away from Sora, "Someone as broken as me."

"You’re not broken," Sora said to Riku, putting his hand on his cheek and gently guiding it back to where they could look each other in the eye again. "You’re special, at least to me you are." Sora has the biggest smile on his face which Riku returned. "Thank you, Riku for being my light."

"Let’s go back inside, this night has been long and wet enough." Riku said as he looked his—now soaked—outfit, up and down. 

"Yeah, sounds good," Sora said with a warm smile. He grabbed Riku’s hand. "Let’s go."

"H-hey can I... sleep with you tonight Riku?" Sora asked fumbling a but with the zipper of Riku’s jacket which he still wore over his shoulders.

Riku giggled "Of course you can, Sora."

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Thank you so much to TalysAlankil for beta-reading!!
> 
> ♡Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! Comments and all that good stuff are always appreciated<3
> 
> ♡geek along with me on twitter: @needyrebel
> 
> ♡Inspiration: I am beyond obsessed with Twice their new comeback ‘Feel Special’ and the song lyrics reminded me of Sora and Riku so obviously I had to write a fic inspired by it>_<. I also took some inspiration from Sana and Dahyun’s scene in the music video because it’s *chefs kiss*!!


End file.
